Chancellor convenes cabinet in country retreat
Chancellor James Brokenshire, who is currently staying out-of-town in his family's country estate in Islev, Tapanuo, held a cabinet meeting this morning. Cabinet ministers were invited down to his estate in Islev for this mornings Cabinet. Before Cabinet, the Imperial Chancellery Press Secretary Sarah Palain made a statement: "The Chancellor is today holding Cabinet in his family estate, Islev. Until the end of the month, the Chancellor is staying in his estate to be able to best establish a clear mindset for the negotiations ahead. The Chancellor continues his dedicated work, but is also spending more time with his family through this crucial time. Cabinet will be held in the drawing room this morning and this meeting shall consist of discussions on the budget and upcoming negotiations". The introduction of the meeting was televised, although reporters were asked to leave after the Chancellor's welcome address. "Good morning everyone, Happy New Year and a special welcome to Islev. As we all know there is an important Budget about to be introduced into Parliament and we are expecting to start negotiations as soon as we hear about the results of the West Veld referendum. Today is about making sure everyone is up to scratch on their knowledge of these two items and have prepared their departments, respectively. I also intend on feeding back to you all the recent visits I, and the Empire Secretary, had to several parts of the Empire; it is an integral part of our plan to unify the Empire in harmony. "Furthermore, I wish to discuss the plans drafted by the special committee on demobilization and the Defense Secretary will propose his policy on conducing demobilization with haste, but efficiently and sensibly. The Foreign Secretary is also going to give his verdict on the foreign issues we are currently obliged to, such as Faraal. Very busy Cabinet this morning and I know there is a lot to talk about. New year, new start, as they say. As ever, I am sure we will all walk out of here having made progress. "Before we start, I would like to state infront of the cameras and reporters that Cabinet, as with the Government as a whole, will be moving to become more transparent. I have started this process through asking the Leader of the Chamber to schedule in QIC's and will continue to make strides to ensure effective accountability and transparency. Anyhow, I thank the reporters for coming out here today and wish them well. The Cabinet ought to start its session, if you'd be so kind". After the reports had left, speculation started among the reporters. Some rumored that the Chancellor was out of Corrintin to get away from the shouting opposition, while others saw it as a sign of strength that the Chancellor could operate his Government even when out the capital. Whatever the reason, the Chancellor wished to make clear he was there to recollect his ideas and plan, away from the hustle of the capital. Category:The Imperial Constitution